Cagebird
by LeavesofMyself
Summary: Sequel to 'An Angel That Will Sing No More'. Kurama is a patient of Ashen's Asylum. He lives within the walls of hell, his only companion is himself. This is is stay within the white-washed halls of a facility meant to help you.


**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Hey there all you people! I've finally decided to do a sequel to _An Angel That Will Sing No More_. I want to take a small and very temporarily vacation from _Why_ and _Mending the Broken_. I will get back to those stories so don't worry but you have to understand that I write my stories on the spot. There isn't any brainstorming involved and I don't plan things out…. I just kind of write from the top of my head. It's not a good thing to do but it's been working for me so far so therefore, I will not change my ways. Anyway, this will only be a one shot so no worries.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or any of the characters featured in this story. I do not make any profit off of this work. All right are reserved by Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Chapter Warning(s): **Angst, Adult Language, Rape

**Chapter Rating: **Soft R

* * *

**Cagebird**

The air felt so crisp against his pale skin, so cool and fresh, so welcomed after years of imprisonment. Goosebumps made themselves known as his body shivered in both delight and a slight chill. Of all the things he had missed the most, this feeling, this brash contentment was it. Emerald eyes closed in rapture as the gentle breeze kissed him, leaving him withering in bliss. Stone still, he sat enjoying the moment that had been granted to him, enjoying the small freedom he was allowed. A breathless sigh escaped between his pale, plumb lips as his head tilted back in ecstasy.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you like this. You look so…. Well, alive. It's good to see one of my favorites enjoying them self. You are enjoying this, aren't you?" the voice snapped him back to reality; back to his miserable existence behind sterile white-washed room and lunatic laughter that kept him up all hours of the night. He had been trapped in this prison, his prison, for six years and today was the first time he had been permitted to be outside the white walls, outside into the world that had forgotten him since he had been committed.

"Kurama?" questioned the deep, raspy voice that had spoken to him earlier.

Dead emerald eyes opened and shifted to the source of the voice. For a moment, emerald green met ocean blue, then the emerald eyes shifted once more to look at his own pale hands. It fell quite around them, silence quickly taking control as the only thing stirring was the soft gentle breeze that licked at their skins and tossed their hair about. A slight nod of the head disturbed the tensed stillness about the duo.

"I'm glad. You've been trapped in those walls for far too long," the voice paused, blue eyes studying the young male in front of him, taking in how the light looked upon his pale skin, giving it the warmth and the glow of life it had been missing for so long. He watched as the wind danced through the locks of silk red, blowing them gentle about in the air. He took this all in, welcoming the new look to the man that he thought had no chance of ever leaving the sterile walls behind him, it was different, yes, but the life that had been missing in the man seemed to slowly regenerate within him. He continued, "It took a lot of convincing on my part, especially after your episode no more than three weeks ago, but the head of the facility finally agreed to this."

Silence once again consumed the duo, until a soft voice gently whispered into the wind, "Thank you."

The man sitting across from the red-head only smiled in content, his eyes twinkling with mirth at the man's gratification. As the studied the red head in from of him, however, mirth flickered into amusement as the smile grew of the tanned face.

"You're hair has gotten longer," came the obvious statement that the man found so amusing, "maybe it's time to get a hair cut."

A skinny arm lifted and long fingers tangled themselves into the loose and wild red locks. Emerald eyes briefly flickered with a light of emotion before quickly burning and dying once more. The arm dropped back to the table with a soft thud.

"I like it."

The man huffed in amusement, the sound dancing through the stilled air. A hearty chuckled soon followed. "You know, if you let your hair grow any longer, even I'll mistake you as a woman."

Pale lips twitched upwards but that was the only indication that the red-head even heard him. The man sighed before reaching an outstretched hand to the tape recorder lying next to the clipboard on the stone table in front of him. A slight mummer of, "guess we should get this over with," soon joined the action. Large and calloused fingers clicked the record button into place.

"This is Dr. Echles, present with patient Shuichi Minamino, patient number 0017121; session 217." Dr. Echles said, the professional tone lacing through each word, giving them a sense of cold familiarity. Kurama, after years of the same routine, robotically and subconsciously leaned forward to mumble into the recorder, providing evidence that he, indeed, was present.

Dr. Echles cleared his throat and took a sip of his water before continuing. "Now Shuichi, you understand that the facility, after looking over your records and discussing your progress over the years here at Ashen's Asylum, are on the verge of releasing you to your sister (for protective care and observation, of course). However, they are still concerned about your episode three weeks ago. You still haven't told us why you lost it like you did." Dr. Echles paused, studying Kurama with intent ocean blue eyes, wanting and waiting for a reaction that never came. Sighing in slight frustration and disappointment, he continued, "Tell us, Shuichi, why did you lose it like you did? That's all we want to know. What made you hurt Rebecca like you did?" again the man paused, waiting for an answer to follow; waiting for any indication that Kurama was ready to come clean. Nothing came.

Silence stretched thick between the two before Dr. Echles sighed. He reached over and grasped the patient's hands with his own, gentle rubbing them with his thumbs as he starred intently at the young man before him. Emerald green and fierce ocean blue met in battle, one so caring and alive with determination and the other remained as dead and listless as they had been over the last six years.

The doctor spoke again, his voice soft, "You know you can tell me anything Kurama. I will not judge you. Tell me, please, let yourself be heard. I'm listening." Once again, he was met with nothing. No flicker in the eyes, no twitching of the lips, no indication that the man in front of him was even listening to him. Dr. Echles let go of Kurama's hand and looked over to the two nurses, nodding to them before standing. He pressed the end button on the recorder and gathered it, the clipboard, and his cup of water in hand.

"That's enough for today, Shuichi." Dr. Echles addressed to the red-head before looking over at the two males that were now standing at the end of the table. "Take him back to him room, please. I'm going to go and finish my sessions with a few other patients before heading back to my office. If you need me for anything, page me." With that and the acknowledging nods from the two nurses, the doctor turned and left the courtyard.

"Alright, kid, stand up." Addressed the male, watching with careful honey-due eyes as the female nurse lightly grasped Kurama's forearms and helped him to his feet. She turned Kurama, facing him toward the male. The male nurse gently took one hand into his large, rough hands and placed the metal cuff around one bony wrist. After it was securely in place, the other wrist was cuffed. While he had been doing that, the female took gentle care in cuffing the red-heads ankles together before taking the chain that was connected to the middle of the one chaining the ankles together and hooked the end of it to the one connecting the wrist.

"Sorry about the chains, kid, but we can't take any chances with you again." addressed the hard tone of the female as she finished connecting the chains. Her dark chocolate eyes glanced into the lifeless emeralds of the man she gently grasped before avoiding them all together. She couldn't stand to look into those eyes. Whenever she did, she had this sudden urge to fall to her knees and scream until she couldn't anymore.

They lead Kurama through the halls and back to his cell, his prison. Unbeknownst to them, the emerald eyes flickered with fear and horror before widening in panic as the male nurse began to unlock the door. Just as the door's lock clicked, Kurama threw his body full force into the female, knocking her backwards into the wall. Air rushed from her lungs in the form of an 'oomph' as she collided with the solid stone walls. The male turned and tried to grab Kurama but he ducked out of the way and man went sprawling to the floor. By then, the female had already pulled herself to her feet and quickly encompassed Kurama with her arms. He struggled wildly, his feet kicking at the shins of the woman as much as the chains allowed him to. As his squirming continued, the arms around his arms and waste tightened dramatically. Kurama let out a roar of panic-stricken rage before slamming his head back into the one holding him. Her arms loosened her hold around the lithe form as stars danced in front of her eyes and blood gushed from her nose. Kurama slammed his head back again and the woman's arms let go as she fell to the floor, out cold.

By then, the male had pulled himself to his feet and quickly pressed the alarm. Sirens began to wail and the bulb lights over head flashed orange. In the distance, shouting could be heard as the other facility members scattered about, getting patients back to their rooms and making sure that the facility doors shut down and were locked, allowing no one in or out of the stoned building. He could hear the rushing feet in his direction and felt relief quickly taking control as he eyed the wild man in front of him.

"Kurama, calm down! We're not going to hurt you. We just want to get you back in the cell, back to bed. You want to go to bed, right?" the male spoke, trying to calm the enraged patient down but his voice fell on deaf ears.

Kurama, in his panicked state, made a bolt for one of the opposing hallways. He didn't get very far because the male nurse had tackled him to the ground, using his body weight to keep the bucking patient down. Kurama allowed a scream to tear through the sirens as he bucked as hard as he could, trying to dislodge the man from his back. No success. This enraged him even more and as he bucked again, he turned his body as well, which successfully lifted the man from his back. Kurama turned to the male nurse and began to pound his bound fist into the man's face. One the third slam of his fist, he felt blood and one the sixth, he heard the cracking of bone breaking and on the tenth hit, he had knocked the man unconscious. With the man out cold, Kurama grabbed at the keys hanging on the side of the man's hips. Tearing them from the man's body, Kurama climbed to his feet and took off down the hallway, the sounds of feet closing in on him only fueled to move as quickly as his bound feet would carry him.

Kurama turned a corner and ducked into a small office room, quickly shutting it behind him and turning the lock into place. He threw himself behind the large oak wood desk and looked through the keys. Finding the one he needs, he began to unlock the chains, feeling relief flood his system as the sound of the chains falling to the floor. His hands worked on their own accord, fast and fluid, not once shaking or missing the keyhole. It was as if they hand their own minds, ones that remained calm at all times, even in this kind of situation. Finally, after six minutes, the cuffs and chains were off and his body was free to move as he saw fit.

Standing, Kurama look through the things on the desk for anything that would aid him in his fight. Finding nothing on top, he began to open the drawers and shift through the items. His body froze, however, when the rushing feet stopped just outside of the office he was in. He quickly ducked down behind the desk and waited. The voices of the group outside drifted through the door, allowing him to hear everything that was said.

"Damn it! We have to find him, now!" growled out a deep voice.

"As long as the facility remains in lock down then there's no way he can escape." came another voice, this one more feminine and soft than the last one.

"Bullshit!" cried out another, "He has the fucking keys to the building! He could escape if he wanted to! Or worse, let the other patients…."

"You don't think I know that!" cried the second voice forcefully cutting the other off.

"Enough!" the first one said. "Look, split up and search this area. He can't have gotten far; this hallway's a dead end. We go in teams. Amanda, Sven, and Saori, you search the end of the hallway. Kai and Estu, come with me. We're going to search this end of the hallway. Mika and Rei you two find Dr. Echles and alert him as to who just escaped. He'll understand the situation better than we can. Hell, he might even be able to calm Shuichi himself. Alright. Watch you back and stay alert. Search all the rooms in this hallway, do you understand? Even the patient's. Use your gun if you have to."

With that, the sound of the feet running echoed through the hallway and away from the room. Kurama looked over the desk and could see three shadows still stood outside the door. Quickly, Kurama opened the middle drawer and shifted through the things within. The sound of keys entering the lock echoed throughout the room and Kurama's mind. Blindly, he grabbed the first thing he could and looked around in panic. He rushed forward and grabbed a chair, before placing it before the door, successfully jamming the doorknob and buying him a few more minutes.

Emerald eyes widen in terror as he watched the lock slip out of place and the doorknob turn ever so slightly. Then the sound of jiggling and slamming was heard, along with a string of curses. Kurama took a step back and looked around once more. One the ceiling was a vent, not a very big one but Kurama couldn't care less. He jumped atop the table just as the door was slammed hard from the other side. Shouts and hollers bounced of the walls of the hallway but it all fell to deaf ears. Kurama reached up and grabbed the vent's cover, pulling with all his might, only to fail and realize that it was bolted shut. With little time to spare, Kurama began to twist the bolts out of place with the letter opener he had blindly pulled from the door. He worked quickly, aware that the chair was beginning to slip from under the door knob.

The first bolt fell and thudded against the table and soon, the second joined it somewhere on the floor. Minuets ticked by as the slamming from the other side continued and the sound of the chair's legs buckling and scraping against the floor made Kurama cringe on the inside but on the out, he remained passive and concentrated on his work. Just as the third and forth bolt fell loose and the vent fell open, the door flung open in after a violent shove. Two men came pouring into the room, one with a gun drawn while the other held a needle, the liquid inside as clear and deceiving as water. Kurama froze, his arms outstretched, hands tightly grasping the edge of the vent, eyes wide with panic and terror.

"Shuichi! Don't move!" the one holding the gun screamed at him, blazing green eyes, almost exact copies of his own, stared at him, imprisoning him in a harsh and cold glare. Kurama's hands tightened on the vent's edges, the letter opener clicked against the metal of the vent, drawing the man's eyes upwards before glaring at him ten fold. He harsh voice spoke to him again, once more demanding of him what he would not do, "Bring your arms down slowly and drop the weapon on the floor."

Time ticked away in the form of a clock hanging to Kurama's right. He stood frozen, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to go back into that prison but he didn't want to die for his effort either. Stuck, Kurama decided to do nothing, to neither listen to what the man had asked and not try and risk his life. His emerald eyes slid upwards to stare at the vent longingly, as if it spoke to him, calling out for him. The man cocked the gun and spoke again.

"Do as you were told, Kurama. Drop the weapon! I won't ask you again." The man said bringing the gun up for a more accurate shot that would bring the patient down. The man standing at his side glanced at him before stepping back a little, allowing his companion more room. The woman in the back chose to speak at this moment, wanting to solve the situation without having to harm the obviously frightened young man.

"Shuichi, just do as Kane tells you. We really don't want to hurt you. We'll take you back to your room and you can get some sleep. You look tired, honey. Sleep will do you some good. Wouldn't you like that?" her voice was soft and caring, but her eyes lied and spoke of another story. Her words lied. He knew they wouldn't let him sleep. They would drug him, knock him out and then take him to the Maximum Security Ward and leave him there to rot. He didn't like his cell as it was but the small, more lifeless cells of that ward would drive himself mad (if he wasn't already).

Kurama shook his head and made a decision. Before they knew what was happening, Kurama had pulled his upper half of his body into the vent. A holler rang out and he could feel the others pulling at him. His body began to slide out of the vent. Kurama screamed and hollered, kicking his feet with all his might. It did nothing, however. Within a span of a minute, Kurama was back out of the vent and toppled to the floor as the other men fought to get the weapon out of his hands; Kurama fighting to get loose. During the struggle, the gun flew across the room and smashed into the wall before falling to the ground. Kurama fought harder, slashing and stabbing at the others, believing that he might get loose. However, Rei, the man who had been holding the needle was able to inject the fluid into Kurama while hid buddy used all of his strength to hold him down.

Kurama's struggles weakened and soon stopped altogether as he fell away into the darkness that he had feared; fell into the nightmares that plagued him every time he closed his eyes.

The men panted as they backed off of Kurama when he finally slipped into his hellish world of dreams. The woman was busy calling over the walkie-talkie that they had Kurama under control and they would be bringing him to the medical ward. Afterwards, she came into the room and took in the injuries of the men. She flinched at a particularly bad wound on Kane's upper bicep.

"Are you two okay?" she questioned, her voice sickening sweet.

"Fuck," Rei ground out as he stood up, "he's stronger than he looks." Kane nodded his head in agreement before he lifted Kurama's seemingly weightless form into his arms.

"Hard to tell. The fucker's goddamn weightless." Kane grumbled as he started to make his way to the medical ward. The trip was unusually long but that was mostly due to the fact that he was worn out, the fight with Kurama had left his with very little energy left. He was near ecstatic when he would learn later on he had the rest of the day off.

As they entered the medical ward, a few people rushed over, one taking Kurama from Kane's arms while the rest escorted the two men to a bad themselves so they could have their wounds patched up. Dr. Echles was standing near a bed, a look of pure grief written all over his features as they laid Kurama down. The grief elevated as he observed the medical staff quickly tied the young man to the bed. One of them looked up to him and smiled softly, trying to tell him that it would be okay. Dr. Echles only nodded in acknowledgement before turning and leaving the medical ward altogether.

Kurama slept on, his mind lost in his dreamless void. Nothing to comfort his tired and bruised body besides the darkness and nothing was ever comforting about the darkness.

* * *

Kurama's eyes fluttered opened tiredly. The only thing to greet him was the darkness of one of the maximum security cells. Grief flooded through his system as this dawned on him. Emerald eyes slipped closed again and he allowed his mind to take him back to the session outside, back to the crisp air and the gentle breeze. He felt the calmness of the moment and when he opened his eyes again, the calmness remained but the pain at knowing he wouldn't be allowed side again nearly took his breath away.

Effortlessly, Kurama tried to sit up, only to find that, not only was had they confined him to the Maximum Security Ward, but they also confined him to his bed. Disbelief coursed through him, shortly followed by anger. Shortly, rage consumed him once more. It filled his veins and swallowed his rationality. He fought against the bonds that held him down, fought against their authority over him. He let out a growl that echoed in the cramped space. His body contorted this way and that, pulling and yet it still yielded to that which held him down. Finally, Kurama screamed at the top of his lungs, letting his rage get the best of him. He needed an outlet and screaming seemed liked the only one. Like wolves the others cried out with him and soon, the halls of the Maximum Security Ward were eaten away by the cries of the forgotten, of the ones that are deemed 'insane' or 'not mentally stable' as some put it.

His lungs burned for air and his throat was sore, but Kurama still continued to cry out, wanting the emotions that he was feeling to leave him. He wanted to play dead again, because when he was dead, dealing with living in this hell whole was that much easier because he didn't care, couldn't care. These emotions though, they brought out his desire to escape, to fight back. He, after so many years in this prison, was finally beginning to fall, to break and it was eating him up inside.

Kurama's cries fell quite and soon, the others settled down as well. Kurama stared through the darkness to the window on the door, allowing him to see the flickering of lights outside his cage. He wanted to reach out to that light, hold it and never let it go because he so desperately wanted to have his light back, but it would forever remain burned out, until years later when the one who killed it replaced it with a new one.

Kurama closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to consume him again. This time, Kurama didn't sleep. He tossed and turned restlessly as the nightmares plagued him. When he awoke, he was once again screaming, his voice drowning out the silence. It seemed like that was all he could do because eventually, someone would hear his song, and then, they would hear him.

* * *

"This is Dr. Echles, present with patient Shuichi Minamino, patient number 0017121; session 312."

This routine had become his life, his very existence. The same time everyday, the same place. The same cold chains held him down in his seat as once again; the same words were uttered like a broken record. Everyday he was forced to endure the same prodding questions, the same fierce look from the man that was suppose to help him, but did nothing more than bring him lower and lower. The same cold and robotic tone and the same angry eyes. Over and over again, the doctor would ask him, plead with him, yell and scream at him, and everyday, it was the same failure. This is what has become of him, a mere doll that was pulled in and out of sessions with a man who tried to get inside of his mind. He became a useless puppet and in some way, it killed him to know this.

"Shuichi, it has been a month. Are you going to tell me why you, once again, lost control?" welcomed silence came. Kurama just starred into the angry ocean eyes and flinched on the inside. He hated those eyes. They would glare at him, deceive him again and again. He felt worthless under those eyes, felt like a criminal. He didn't like those eyes. They always glared now a days. He could remember a time when those eyes would dance with amusement and mirth when looking at him, one shine with kindness and understanding, but now, now he tried to avoid looking into those pools of coldness every time their session would come about. They were so apathetic towards him. They had a right to be, but it hurt him to know he caused this. He caused pain to another person. He had vowed that he never would again but he was so pathetic and useless that he couldn't even do that.

Kurama shifted under the gaze, uncomfortable the way they emotionlessly studied him. He wanted that kindness back, wanted that warmth he used to feel. Tilting his eyes upwards, Kurama glanced at those raging oceans through red-locks and flinched, though it went unnoticed by the other. That only hurt him more. His eyes shifted back to the floor, wanting the pain in his heart to ease.

With a sign of vague annoyance and impatience, Dr. Echles spoke again. His words were cold and harsh, each one stabbing at Kurama and tearing into his soul. "Well, then, I guess I should tell you other news then. The head of the facility has decided that you are to remain in the Maximum Security Ward until they deem otherwise. Your cell is to be checked four times a day, and you, yourself, will be stripped searched twice of those four visits. You are allowed no contact with anyone and will remain inside your cell for twenty-four hours a day. You get your three meals through the slot in the doorway, however, you must remain seated on your bed until the tray is fully inside your room and the slot is re-closed. You get three showers, once a week and even then, you will be showering alone with no less than five other nurses to supervise and observe you. You are allowed no pleasures, such as television, books, etc. while you stay here in this ward. You are constantly under surveillance by the watchmen of all hours of the day and if they see fit, your cell will be searched more so than necessary. You are to wear chains and cuffs whenever you leave the cell, and when you have sessions with me, you are to always be tied down, so as no harm shall come to me or yourself. Finally, for as long as you remain in this ward, you no longer have any rights over your life. You do what you are told or there will be consequences. These are the terms that the head of the facility has decided on, finally, after thoroughly investigating your last episode. Do you understand these conditions?"

Kurama sat still, anger coursing through his veins. He was going to be treated like an animal, a wild animal at that. They were going to keep him caged and ignore him. He wasn't a human being to them anymore. He was a burden, that's it. A burden that had to be taken care of immediately before they were dragged down. Kurama's heart sank and he could feel tears pricking at his eyes.

"I said, do you understand the conditions, Shuichi?" again the voice asked, words cold and harsh. Kurama cringed…. It was a known fact that Kurama disliked going by Shuichi, that he would prefer his real name (unknown to them that it was his real name). Usually, the facility would call him by what he desired. They would only call him Shuichi if they were angry with him, or if he had done something wrong, or if they just didn't like him or respect his wishes. Kurama couldn't tell which one it was that Dr, Echles abided by.

"Don't…" Kurama ground out, his voice barely above a whisper but in the dead silence of the room, it sounded as if he had shouted.

Dr. Echles leaned forward, his attention caught though the look of displeasure still remained on his face. "Don't what?"

Kurama remained silent for a moment more, his eyes filling with unwanted tears that threatened to spill at any moment. His body was tense, his mind racing with so many thoughts, so many things that he wanted to tell the staff but couldn't, he wasn't allowed. You can't tell someone something if they have no desire to hear you. Finally, Kurama spoke.

"Don't treat me like an animal."

For a moment, Kurama could see a serious look pass over the doctor's face before a chuckle erupted from his mouth. The chuckle steadily grew, slowly forming itself into a full blown laugh. Kurama watched in horror as he realized that all hope of understanding was lost upon him. He was nothing more than a mere, obedient puppet, used to amuse these strangers that prodded at the darkest shadows of his mind. Soon, the laughter died down and the doctor looked at him with an amused mirth to his eyes. His hand reached over and paused the tape recorder before learning across the table to stare mercilessly into broken emerald green.

"Dear Kurama," he began, "that is all you are now. And you'll remain so as long as you reside here in Ashen's Asylum."

Kurama could feel the rage that wanted burst forth, but instead, he held it in check, the fear of the consequences holding him back. Dr. Echles took his seat again and turned the recorder back on.

"Shuichi, will you tell me why you lost control?" he asked, the amusement gone again, filled once more with that cold and aloof glare that presented itself to Kurama. Kurama remained as he always had been, silent and distant. Dr. Echles growled in anger before slamming his fist on the table, watching with pleasure as Kurama tensed and brought up his eyes, wide with fright.

"Tell me! Tell me, now! Why did you hurt my coworkers?"

Kurama drew further into himself, trying to place a mental block between himself and the enraged man standing before him. He shook his head no and lowered his eyes to the floor once more. He never noticed the fist clinching before him.

"Let me remind you of what you did! Maybe then you'll start talking! Do you want me to do that?" hissed the doctor but Kurama remained as passive as ever.

"Fine!" and with that, Dr. Echles stormed around the table and entangled his large fingers into the red tresses before pulling hard. Kurama gave a yelp as his hair was pulled hard, forcing his head upwards, forcing him to look at the angered man. He winced in pain as some of his hair began to rip from his skull. Tears of fear and pain filled his eyes, coming so close to spilling over.

"You stabbed Rebecca Warnsworth in the fucking stomach with your god damn fork. The doctors said you did seventeen times! You fucking sick bastard! Not only that, but you broke the nose of Sumi, a woman who has never did anything to you in her life! Why? What the hell pissed you off so much that you went and beat in her nose? Do you even fucking realize that you could have killed her! Doctors said if you had hit her any harder, her bone would have stabbed her brain! Then what? You would've been a fucking murder, you god damn bastard. On top of that, she needs surgery to fix it, you asshole!" Dr. Echles sneered, pulling on his hair to emphasize the pain he had inflicted on others. Kurama cried out with each tug and the tears in his eyes began to run their course down his face. Dr. Echles continued, "Let's not forget the man you nearly beat to death. He was a good man, has a wife and child with one on the way. Know what they're doing now? They're sitting at his bedside, waiting for him to wake up from his fucking coma! You put Marshall in a fucking coma, you twisted fuck! Not only that, but the man's in serious condition! I swear to fucking god if he gets worse…. I'll come in here and rip your damn heart out…. If you even have one. Oh! and how about the men you slashed at with a letter opener. One of them needed stitches. The other one is ready to string you up alive. Do you know how hard it was to make him not press charges? No, I don't think you do. You're not smart enough, too god damn pathetic and stupid to know anything, ain't ya.

That's why you're here, isn't it. Because no one on the outside wants to deal with your shit, wants to put up with your weak self. So, they stuck you in here. Gave you to us freely. They even stopped visiting because the very sight of you made them sick. Hell, it makes me sick. Hell, no one comes to check on you, no one. I think it's been at least four and half years since anyone even bothered to call about you, just to see if you were still breathin'. Face it, Shuichi; you're all alone in this world. You have no one that wants you alive. You should have killed yourself…. Oh, that's right, you tried… You can't even do that right, you worthless piece of shit." With that, Dr. Echles pulled his hair once last time before letting go and walking around the table to sit again. Cold ocean eyes took in the sight of the sniveling man before him, pleased that he was able to get some kind of reaction out of the man.

Kurama, on the other hand, shook with each sob this throat dared to utter. Tears came hard and fast with no way to control them. The words had imprinted themselves in his mind, repeating over and over again until Kurama began to believe each word, began to believe he truly was worthless. This only made him cry harder. It was now more than ever that he missed what he had left behind on the outside world. The warm smiles of his friends and they're kind words of encouragement. He missed the laughter of his once lover, the one he vowed to never hurt in either of his lifetimes, but in the end, failed. He missed those deep blood eyes that took him in so deep that he thought he would never return. He missed those nights of passionate love making and of cuddling afterwards for hours, waiting for the sun to rise. He missed it all, every single thing on the outside of this hell. It was now more than ever that he had wished that Hiei was with him, to comfort him, to ease the pain in his heart and the agony in his soul. But he had to face reality, Hiei was never going to come back and he was never going to comfort Kurama again. With this thought in mind, Kurama cried the hardest he had in years.

Dr. Echles turned off the recorder and gather his things. Walking to the door he tapped on it three times and waited for it to open. When it did, two guards entered. Dr. Echles nodded to them as he walked out, mumbling something about 'being in his office if they needed anything'. The two guards walked over to Kurama and unbound him from the chair. Once he was standing, Kurama, so desperate for some kind of affection, threw himself into the arms of the closet being, wanting to fill the warmth of someone else; even if they didn't know he existed at all.

The guard nearly tumbled off his feet but managed to stabilize himself and the distraught man in his arms. After realizing there was no threat, he waved to the other young man who had drawn his gun. Hesitantly, the other guard lowered his weapon and sheaths it once more.

"Go to the desk and ask one of the nurses to bring a needle." The dominant guard said as he placed hands on the male in his arms. The other nodded and quickly walked off. The guard gently pried Kurama from his arms and placed the chains on him, all the while listening to the male mumbled lowly to himself over and over again between each heart wrenching sobs.

"Kurama, what's wrong? Did Dr. Echles do something to you? You can tell me." The guard said as he finished restraining the red-head. Kurama only shook harder and nearly fell to his knees if the man hadn't caught him before he hit the ground. Not long after, the second guard from earlier, accompanied with a female nurse, walked into the room. The nurse rushed over and administered the shot, all the while she spoke soothing words, trying to calm the other down.

The larger of the two guards gently lifter Kurama into his arms and carried him back to his cell. When he arrived, he quickly placed the young man on the bed and strapped him down. As he left the cell, he couldn't help but glance back at the man before closing the door, the automatic lock shifting to place drowned out the cries from within.

As drugged worked through his system, Kurama began to calm. His sobs turned to sniffles which shifted into soundless tears. Finally, Kurama was out cold, the words of the man no longer able to reach him, no longer able to tear into him with such hate. He was free, if only until he woke, from everything. There were no nightmares to awake him in the middle of the night… There was nothing. Just the simple and welcoming darkness.

* * *

The halls were silent for the patients within the rooms were all sleeping, some lost in their hellish nightmares while other dreamt of the sweetest of things. Most of the staff had gone home, their working hours over with. Only a few guards remained with a handful of nurses on duty, most of them in the break room chatting away and drinking their coffee, all the while leaving the youngest and newest co-worker to watch over the monitors. This was time when Ashen's Asylum was most at peace.

The soft thud of dress shoes clicking against the floor echoed loudly against the desolate halls, the sound seemingly increased ten fold against the empty silence. A buzzing sound rang through the silence as a door was opened with the press of a button. As the metal door slid opened, the man walked through and no more than a second later, the door was closing itself once more.

The man walked down the hallway, carefully weaving in and out of the darkened halls as to not be picked up by the cameras that littered the halls. As he reached his destination, the man quickly swiped his card and the door opened. The darkness within came spilling out, encompassing him in the shadows and swallowing him whole. The man grabbed at the flashlight that was connected to the side of his belt and flicked it on. The light pierced through the thick shadows to reveal a sleeping male, his lithe and pale form strapped to the bed. A smirk lick the lips of the man as he entered, closing the door behind him.

The man set the flashlight down on the ground, the light pointing straight up giving the room a luminescent glow. Walking over to the bed, the man sat down on the edge carefully, not wanting to disturb the sleeping victim just yet. He reached out with large hands and smoothed back some of the red tresses, grinning like a manic as the he did so. He traced his hand down the side of his victim's cheek lightly before sliding over and tracing the male's pale, plump lips. The man hummed in satisfaction before tracing the hand further down his victim's body, over the supple nips and down the smooth surface of the stomach. His hand paused, tracing light designs over and around the navel before continuing south. As he reached the waistband of the light, thin material of the pants his patient wore, he paused once more. Leaning forward, the man whispered into his patient's ear.

"Shuichi….." his voice was deep and raspy, filled with lust that burned like a thousand candles. The young man stirred in his sleep, eyes fluttering back and forth as if he were fighting, clawing his way through the darkness. The man smiled and whispered again, "Shuichi….. Wake up."

Kurama's body twitched a few times before those tired emerald greens opened half way barely taking in that his room was filled with a faint light. The hand, he subconsciously recognized, resting on his waist dipped below the hem of his waistline and massaged him. Kurama breathlessly sighed, closing his eyes once more as the hand moved faster, not even noticing that this wasn't a dream and the man next to him wasn't Hiei.

The voice let of a throaty chuckle before those lips whispered into his ears, "That's right, Shuichi. Let yourself be washed away in the pleasure I can bring you, you filthy whore." The words were sweet and soft-spoken almost as if they were sung in a lullaby to a crying child.

Those emerald green eyes that had closed on their own accord snapped open, fear and panic swimming in them. Kurama's body tried to pull away from the contact, away from the man that had no right to be touching him as he did. An amused snort could be heard as Kurama pulled at his restraints, the large leather straps never once giving way to the thrashing body.

The man looming over him smiled before climbing on top of the fiery red head. The body trashed harder, pulling with all it's might at the bonds to get free, only to fail in the end. The man's hand left Kurama's pants and treaded itself into those silky locks. He twisted hard and pulled causing Kurama to cry out in shock and pain, his exposed neck littered with kisses.

"No!" Kurama breathed out, trying desperately (still) to free himself. The man pulled back and stared at Kurama with lustful eyes and smiled.

"Yes."

Kurama groaned in horror as the man continued to attack his neck with a series of butterfly kisses. When he reached the junction between the neck and shoulder, the man bite down... hard. Kurama cried out in pain, tears beginning to leak from his eyes. He didn't want this. Not this, not again.

"Stop! No!" Kurama cried, his body still squirming underneath the taller male. His pleas fell to deaf ears as he felt hands roaming his body, touch him wherever they could. He felt his shirt rise and then the cold air kisses at his exposed chest. The man's hands seized his nipples, teasing them to hardness and then those lips closed over them, sucking as a newborn child would to his mother's tit. Kurama gasp in unwanted pleasure.

The man smiled through his assault before moving further down the body. He pulled Kurama's pants down as far as they would go, cursing the restraints all the while. Kurama went slack, his eyes wide with grief and terror. His tears left stains down his cheeks before pooling into a small puddle on the bed. He felt his body being tugged, pulling him further down the bed, which was difficult with his arms bound next to him. In the end, his body was positioned with his knees spread far enough apart for the man to gain entry to his body.

That's when Kurama closed his eyes and after a moment, he fell further into himself. He could no longer feel those hands on him, or hear the man's twisted words. He barely registered the sound of a zipper opening, nor did he feel the man force himself into his body. He wasn't here at all. He was back on the outside of these prison walls, with his friends at the local park. Kuwabara and Hiei were arguing about who was stronger once more, both throwing insults like nothing. Yuskue sat back, laughing his head off before Keiko had slapped the back of his head, telling him to break the fight up. Yukina was watching with mild amusement, her bright blue eyes twinkling with laughter. He… He was standing in the back near a tree, observing everything. He only smiled at the scene before him, his emerald eyes livid with life. Soon, the other dispersed their own separate ways and he was left alone with his lover who had turned to him and smiled slightly.

That's where he was, not here. Not behind these sterile walls that sung with lunatic laughter. Not here in his cell, his body being used once again by a man that had no limits to his cruelty. No, he was somewhere safe. He was outside of this hell. That's where he remained until the man inside him thrust particularly hard, emptying himself in the red head. Kurama opened his blank and voided eyes and looked at his rapist. The man smiled down at him, his body trembling from exhaustion and the afterglow. Kurama was vaguely aware of the man pulling out of his body and his pants returned to their original position. He felt himself begin placed back in the center of the bed. He was aware that the man had stood up and fixed himself before grabbing the flashlight off the ground.

The man leaned down and placed a gently kiss on his lips before whispering into his ear, "You're such a good fuck, Shuichi." Then, he was gone and Kurama was left alone in his darkness, in his solitude once more. He lay there, staring up at his ceiling with vacant eyes until the came to get him for his session with Dr. Echles.

It was routine. Everything was routine with him. His pain, his sessions… His rapes. Everything had an order and he was powerless to stop anything. He had no right anymore, isn't that what he had been told. What could he do? He was nothing more than a caged bird with a broken song. They had clipped his wings so that he could not escape and it was behind these prison walls that he stayed, until the day he was rescued, which wasn't for years to come.

* * *

**SingMyLullabySwwet666:** Well, that's all there really is to it. I hope you all enjoyed the sequel. It took two days to write but I'm very pleased with this one. I tried my best to make things seem more real because Kurama is in an asylum but I don't know about it all. Anyway, please review. Oh! There will be a sequel to this story as well. Buh-bye. 


End file.
